Maiikrob
MaiikrobMaiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 11:07-11:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "Call me Maiikrob." was a ghostly whale-hunter who was obsessed with hunting down and destroying Lotan, despite it seeming impossible for him to do. History For seven centuries, Maiikrob attempted in vain to destroy Lotan.Maiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 11:10-11:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "For seven centuries, I have been tracking the creature you speak of. The creature known as Lotan."Maiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 11:28-11:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "Lotan destroys. He breathes and all tools, all weaponry, all things mechanical go awry. Lotan can cause an entire culture to crumble. I have seen him blunt the spear of the hunter and splay the spoke of a charioteer. And now he has chosen your time and your city." From atop his flying boat and with his harpoon, Maiikrob kept trying over and over so much that Lotan's destruction became his sole mission and destiny. Through unknown means, he knew the one weakness of Lotan was his center of being. Pierce that and he would cease to be.Maiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 18:43-18:45, 18:48-18:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "The only way to destroy Lotan is from within...Yes. And use this to pierce his center of being." In 1997, Maiikrob arrived in New York City near the Firehouse and did battle with Lotan. Maiikrob was defeated. Egon Spengler used a modified defibrillator to provide an electrical charge compatible with Maiikrob's ecto-metabolism. It succeeded but Maiikrob declined the Ghostbusters offer to work together and stated he worked alone. Maiikrob declared if they got in his way, they'd be destroyed. However, after he once again failed to stop Lotan's attack on the city, Garrett Miller implemented reverse psychology and Maiikrob agreed to work alongside the Ghostbusters, sensing some courage within the mocking comments. When Lotan attacked the John F. Kennedy International Airport, the Ghostbusters prepared to make a final stand. However, Roland Jackson warned them that their Proton Packs had begun to overload due to Lotan's presence. When Maiikrob revealed that Lotan's weakness was his center of being, Roland suggested feeding Lotan the unstable packs to destroy the center of being that way. Knowing the plan should succeed, despite that it was a "suicide mission," Maiikrob volunteered to do it. In one final attack, he leaped down Lotan's throat with the packs just as they went critical and exploded, destroying Lotan and saving New York City. Maiikrob was destroyed in the explosion as well, fulfilling his mission at long last and earning a hero's end. Trivia *Herman Melville's classic novel "Moby Dick" served as the basis for Maiikrob's obsession and conflict with Lotan. *Eduardo referred to Maiikrob as "Popeye" after a famous sailor cartoon/comic strip character.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 09:48-09:52). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Popeye never had a chance, man." Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Moby Ghost" References Gallery Maiikrob.jpg Maiikrob02.jpg Maiikrob04.jpg Maiikrob05.jpg Maiikrob06.jpg Maiikrob07.jpg Maiikrob08.jpg Maiikrob09.jpg Maiikrob10.jpg Maiikrob11.jpg Maiikrob12.jpg Maiikrob13.jpg Maiikrob14.jpg Maiikrob15.jpg Maiikrob16.jpg Maiikrob17.jpg Maiikrob18.jpg Maiikrob19.jpg Maiikrob20.jpg Maiikrob21.jpg Maiikrob22.jpg Maiikrob23.jpg Maiikrob24.jpg Maiikrob25.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters